One, Two, Three
by Dichiro
Summary: Tres partes de una historia de amor fallida. Un sacrificio, una traición y por último, una amarga felicitación. (Mini fic).
1. Satisfied

**¡Holaaa, personas!** Les traigo un OneShot hecho totalmente con la canción "Satisfied" de Hamilton. La verdad es una de mis canciones favoritas de ese musical, así que espero que ustedes también lo disfruten.

Bueno, ya saben que HDA no me pertenece a mí y Hamilton, evidentemente, tampoco. De modo que, una vez dicho eso, a leer. :3

Les dejo el link de la canción para que la vean con animatics muy bien hechos, y la escuchen al tiempo que leen esto, tal vez, si quieren.

www!youtube!com/watch?v=7pR-PeeRYVc

P. D. Cambien los signos de admiración por puntos, ya conocen las reglas de FF, ellos no aceptan links.

* * *

—¡Muy bien, muy bien! ¡De eso estoy hablando! —gritó alguien en cuanto los novios se besaron—. Ahora reciban con un gran aplauso a la dama de honor. ¡Bonnibel Bubblegum!

La gente no se hizo esperar y obedecieron. Respiré profundo y le sonreí al muchacho de cabello rubio que me tendía el micrófono, no era momento para ser débil, mi hermano se estaba casando hoy con el amor de su vida y tenía que darle todo el apoyo que como familia se esperaba de mí.

— ¡Un brindis por la novia! —dije lo bastante fuerte. Las personas repitieron las tres últimas palabras—. ¡Por el novio! —De nuevo el coro de voces después de la mía—. De parte de su hermana, que siempre está a tu lado. Por la unión y la esperanza que nos dan. Espero que siempre estén satisfechos…

 **Flash Back.**

Recuerdo esa noche como si hubiera sido ayer. Creo que toda la vida me arrepentiré de lo que sucedió ese día. Era una fiesta como tantas otras donde hombres y mujeres trataban de conseguir nuestra atención, algunos bailaban cerca de nosotros, otros nos invitaban directamente. Honestamente, el más entretenido parecía ser Gumball, yo me las arreglaba bastante bien sola y me hubiera gustado que las cosas siguieran así. Las luces daban un aspecto de ensueño al salón, tenía que alabar el trabajo de nuestros organizadores, esta vez se había esmerado bastante en la decoración.

Por fin con la velada ya algo avanzada, alguien llamó mi atención, era una cara nueva para mí que conocía a la mayoría de mis ciudadanos y a los demás príncipes y princesas de los reinos vecinos. No era como todos, eso seguro, sus ojos desprendían cierto aire de inteligencia, o sería astucia tal vez. Quizás ambas. Un semblante hambriento, como si fuera un depredador buscando presa a la cual cazar. Estoy segura de que nunca volveré a ser la misma después de haberme visto en aquellos orbes grises.

Se trataba de una mujer más alta que yo, cabello negro sujeto en una coleta alta y un andar resulto que hacían voltear a más de uno cuando pasaba por la pista. Se estaba acercando a mí y yo estaba sin aliento, pensando que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar.

—Señorita, buenas noches.

Carajo. Se supone que debería presentarme, pero en lugar de eso olvidé mi maldito nombre y enrojecí hasta las orejas. Seguro que lo notó porque una sonrisa encantadora apareció en su rostro, y yo no supe qué era más lindo, si su sonrisa, su cabello, su figura, sus ojos, o todo el conjunto en general.

Sentí mi corazón en llamas y me reprendí mentalmente. ¡Tan sólo me había saludado! No podía perder la compostura tan rápido, pero debo admitir que esa mujer tenía un aura atrayente que no había sentido nunca con nadie. No era para tomarse a juego.

Me tomó de la cintura y comenzamos a bailar como otra de las tantas parejas que ya había en la pista. Mis manos sobre su cuello, tratando de no besarla ahí mismo, ya que sería algo indigno para una princesa hacer semejante cosa. No importa lo impresionante que fuera esta mujer, debía guardar la compostura.

—Me da la impresión de ser una mujer que nunca ha estado satisfecha.

—Desde luego no sé a que se refiere. Recuerde su lugar.

No importa lo mucho que me encantara esta joven, debía recordarle en honor a quién se estaba haciendo esta fiesta. No pensaba recibir palabras soeces de nadie precisamente hoy.

—Eres como yo. Nunca estoy satisfecha.

— ¿Es eso cierto?

Muy a mi pesar, tenía que concederle la razón. Estar satisfecha es algo complicado, en especial teniendo tan insana obsesión por la ciencia, sabrán de sobra que en esa materia jamás se termina de aprender. Mis ojos brillaban pensando que otra persona en el mundo comprendía ese sentimiento. Quizá su pasión no era por la misma cosa que la mía, sin embargo, era igual de grande, eso podía asegurarlo.

—Nunca he estado satisfecha —me contestó.

No habíamos dejado de bailar y seguimos dando vueltas cuando decidí que era momento de presentarme, por fin había logrado recordar mi nombre.

—Mi nombre es Bonnibel Bubblegum.

—Marceline Abadeer —respondió ella con una sonrisa que me derritió.

— ¿De dónde es su familia?

Se puso pálida —más de lo que ya lo era— y desvió la vista antes de responder.

—Eso no es importante, hay un millón de cosas que no he hecho todavía. —Comenzó a separarse de mí y casi lamenté haber preguntado —. Pero sólo espera. Sólo espera… —Me guiñó.

La vi alejarse entre la multitud y detenerse con algunos hombres que reían y conversaban como amigos de toda la vida. Yo no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ¿de modo que es así como se siente coincidir con alguien de tu nivel? ¿Cuál es la trampa? Esta mujer es interesante en todos los aspectos, hasta su apariencia te grita que en cualquier momento puede hacer algo impensable para otros. Ella es como tener libertad y ver la luz en el camino. Un Ben Franklin con su llave y cometa.

Me la pasé dando tumbos por toda la pista radiante de felicidad, al fin había encontrado a alguien capaz de entenderme en tan sólo unos minutos. ¿Cuánto duró la conversación? ¿Dos minutos, tal vez tres? Todo lo que dijimos fue en total desacuerdo y aun así fue como un sueño con algo de baile, un poco de postura y elegancia.

No podía parar de verla a la distancia su sonrisa te apantalla, de modo que, guardé la calma un segundo y me quedé observando cómo se desenvolvía en mi ambiente natural. Coquetea bastante, pero podría darle una oportunidad, aunque su respuesta cuando pregunté por su familia me hace dudar, le sudaban las manos y miraba a otro lado, es obvio que es pobre y vive un día a la vez. Es guapa y lo sabe, quizá se aprovecha de eso para su propio beneficio. Quiero llevarla lejos de este lugar.

Entonces me dispongo a contárselo a mi hermano, lo buscó con la mirada y lo encuentro de pie en un costado del salón con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pista. Reconozco esos ojos y siento como una garra me oprime el corazón cuando me doy cuenta a quién está mirando. Se encuentra sonrojado completamente y con los muchos años de experiencia que tengo de conocerlo, sé perfectamente bien que está indefenso. Con tan sólo verla lo ha hechizado y me parece lógico, después de todo ella es alguien excepcional.

Respiro hondo dándome cuenta de tres verdades fundamentales. Pasó a su lado y él aprovecha para detenerme y me susurra al oído.

—Bonnie, mira esa chica. —Suspira—. Creo que estoy enamorado.

Sé bien de que mujer habla y me trago el nudo en la garganta para poder sonreírle, se ve esperanzado y yo no voy a romperle la ilusión. Me la señala con un gesto de cabeza y la veo. Marceline sigue paseándose por el salón con sus amigos y me gustaría no interrumpirla, pero no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer.

—Ya veo. —Le doy una sonrisa cómplice antes alejarme.

Él me llama en susurros cuando ve hacia dónde me dirijo, yo en cambio, prefiero no hacerle caso y me acerco a Marceline tomando su brazo para que me acompañe. Ella no se resiste y lo hace sin dudarlo.

La música sigue sonando, me encantaría volver a sentir sus manos en mi cintura, pero sé que estoy perdiendo el tiempo deseando cosas como esa.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —pregunta viéndome con curiosidad.

—Estoy a punto de cambiar tu vida — _Y la mía_. Agregó para mí.

Lo he dicho con convicción y ella sonríe, desbaratando mi alma de nuevo.

—En ese caso, la sigo.

Número 1. Soy una chica donde su único trabajo es casarse rica. Soy la mayor y la más ingeniosa, de modo que yo tengo que escalar socialmente para conservar el apellido en la alta posición en la que está. Sin contar que los chismes en Ooo son insidiosos. Y Marceline no tiene un centavo.

Me rio internamente queriendo en realidad soltarme a llorar, puesto que eso no hace que mi cariño hacia ella disminuya.

Llegamos junto a Gumball quien está tan nervioso que no sabe qué decir. Me mira y da un respiro antes de presentarse.

—Gumball Bubblegum. Es un placer conocerla —le toma la mano dándole un beso en ella.

— ¿Bubblegum? —se pregunta y voltea conmigo.

—Mi hermano —le confirmo.

Número 2. Está detrás de mí porque soy una Bubblegum, eso elevaría su estatus social, tendría que ser ingenua para ignorar esa cuestión. Y bendita sea la ciencia, pero no lo soy. Quizá sea por eso por lo que le presenté a Gumball. Ahora él es su esposo y, aunque me mate, sé que es mejor así.

Buen trabajo, Bonnibel, ella tenía razón. Nunca estarás satisfecha.

—Gracias por venir —dijo mi hermano.

—Si hubiera sido necesario cruzar toda la nocheosfera con tal de conocerlo, habría valido la pena.

Gumball que estaba poco acostumbrado a oír hablar así a una mujer, enrojeció. Le dedicó una sonrisa donde quedaba claro que estaba completamente indefenso y yo no quise seguir mirando. Todo esto dolía más de lo que uno llegaría a pensar, al darme cuenta de que lo acababa de perder, mi mundo se fue abajo.

—Los dejo solos.

Número 3. Conozco a mi hermano como a mi propia mente. No hay nadie más confiable y amable que él, es todo un niño bueno y amoroso. Si le digo que la amo se resignaría en silencio y me dejaría estar con ella. Sería mía. Él diría "estoy bien", pero sé perfectamente que estaría mintiendo.

Todas las noches desde entonces la pienso y cuando fantaseo es siempre con sus ojos mientras me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si esa noche no la hubiera juzgado tan rápido, de no presentársela a mi hermano y dejarla sólo para mí. Por lo menos mi querido Gumball es su esposo. Conservo sus hermosos ojos en mi vida…

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Volvamos a la boda. Mi hermano la toma de la mano y ambos sonríen, esperando lo siguiente que tenga que decir, los invitados están entusiasmados, tienen las copas en alto y también esperan por mí. Yo debo respirar hondo para calmar mi dolor, pero de igual forma las lágrimas brotan en cuanto continúo con el discurso.

— ¡Por la novia! —grito fingiendo la sonrisa. Me acerco a mi hermano, y él ya venía de camino hacia mí—. ¡Por el novio! —Las lágrimas me nublan la vista. Gumball también está llorando—. ¡De parte de tu hermana, que siempre está a tu lado!

Mi hermanito se secaba las lágrimas y todos los presentes repetían mis palabras alzando las copas.

— ¡Por su unión, y la esperanza que nos dan! —grité—. Que siempre estén satisfechos. —Me había alejado un poco de él fundiéndome con las demás personas.

Ya no podía seguir cerca sin sentir como algo dentro de mi laceraba mis entrañas.

Todos los felicitaban y ellos se desvivían en abrazos, dejando claro a la gente que eran una bonita pareja de recién casados. Sé muy bien que él será feliz a su lado, tan bien como sé que ella nunca estará satisfecha… Yo nunca estaré satisfecha…


	2. Say No To This

**Holaaa, personas. Yo sé que se suponía que esto era un oneshot, pero dado que la canción viene de un musical, pensé que podía darle otras dos parte a esta historia, así que, aparte de este capítulo, habrá otro.**

 **Esta segunda canción de Hamilton se llama "Say No To This" (tal como el capítulo).**

 **Espero lo disfruten mucho, esta vez las cosas son narradas por Marceline y esto sucede tiempo después de su boda con Gumball.**

 **Nos leemos pronto con el tercer y último capítulo.**

* * *

Llevaba días sin dormir, trabajando a todas horas en una nueva estrategia para que el gobierno apruebe mi plan, lo consideraba un trabajo normal para alguien en mi puesto, casi una obligación el contribuir una mejora al país. No voy a negar que estoy cansada, los ojos me pesan, a pesar de que tomó siestas cada vez que ya me siento desfallecer.

Mi esposo se había ido de viaje junto a su hermana, dijeron algo sobre pasar las vacaciones en casa de su padre, pero yo no puedo tomarme un descanso ahora, estamos en un punto crucial de la historia. Aunque la casa sola se siente más grande haciéndome pensar en Bonnibel, vino hace unos días antes de partir con Gumball, le escribo cartas siempre que puedo, pero nunca es suficiente, es la única persona capaz de entender qué tan alto quiero llegar y lo que para mí eso representa.

Extraño a mi esposo y ese constante ir y venir siempre que está en casa, paseando por las habitaciones y tratando de hacer que pare de trabajar un momento y disfrute la vida, sin embargo, eso es algo que todavía no puedo hacer. Escribo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar porque quizá el tiempo vaya más rápido que yo, no puedo saberlo y necesito tener mi trabajo terminado. Darle un mejor legado a mi país es lo que verdaderamente me importa.

Desde que era joven soñé con ser parte de algo grande, un cambio en el que pudiera participar, primero fue la guerra y ahora tengo el honor de ayudar a estabilizar la nación. Ir a pasear a un lago no entra dentro de mis prioridades. No importa que estuviéramos en pleno verano y fuera la mejor época del año para visitarlo. Pero no podía negar que en la ciudad se sentía con mucha fuerza el calor.

Cabeceé y volví a enderezarme en mi silla sin soltar la pluma en ningún momento, ya el tintero estaba bajo y seguramente tendría que cambiarlo en cualquier momento. Si Gumball estuviera aquí él lo haría por mí, eso me evitaría perder tiempo en cosas tan triviales, quizá ese mismo pensamiento es el que me ha impedido dormir.

Estaba tan ensimismada que por poco ignoro los leves golpes en la puerta, definitivamente necesitaba con urgencia un descanso. Me enderecé en mi asiento prestando mayor atención, como seguían insistiendo me levanté a abrir masajeando mi cuello por el camino, me topé con los ojos más azules que hubiera visto en mi vida. Se trataba de una mujer rubia con un largo vestido color rojo. Mi color favorito.

Estaba muy ocupada, pero aun así decidí atenderla. La dejé pasar viéndola un poco contrariada, aunque su andar era seguro y resuelto. Una mujer muy atractiva cabe declarar.

—Yo sé que es una mujer honorable —dijo—. Y lamento molestarla a estas horas de la noche en su propia casa, pero no tengo a donde ir y vine sola hasta aquí.

Para ese entonces yo ya había decidido que la ayudaría sin importar lo que me costara, pero ella continuó con su historia.

—Mi esposo me está haciendo daño, me golpea, me engaña, me maltrata y de repente me abandona, no tengo los medios para seguir adelante.

Inmediatamente saqué mi billetera de uno de los cajones de mi escritorio y le entregué una cantidad de dinero suficiente como para subsistir por un tiempo, su situación me había conmovido y no quería dejarla sola.

—Aquí tienes, acéptalo por favor.

—Muchas gracias.

—La acompañaré a casa, podría ser peligroso salir sola.

—Es usted muy amable, señora.

Salimos de mi hogar no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave, después de todo, lo que tengo yo ahí dentro vale más que mi propia vida.

No fuimos muy lejos, pero si habíamos avanzado una cuadra de distancia conversando de cosas triviales por el camino cuando por fin llegamos a una casa no muy grande y me indicó que era el lugar donde vivía. Nos detuvimos en la puerta y ella abrió la cerradura.

—Esta es mía, señora —comentó mostrándome el interior.

Yo asentí y le dediqué una sonrisa.

—Debería volver a casa.

Ella se sonrojó y me tomó de la mano, podría decir que me resistí y que quise dar media vuelta, pero no sería verdad, intuía por donde iba todo y no me quejé al llevarme por los pasillos hasta su habitación. Me arrojó a la cama y quedé apoyada en mis antebrazos viendo cómo se montaba encima de mí con las piernas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, el vestido se había alzado y me daba una vista perfecta de sus piernas blancas como la leche.

—Quédate —dijo, casi rogó.

—Eh…

Fue entonces cuando comencé a rezar: señor, muéstrame cómo decir que no, yo nunca me he negado a nada y no sé cómo hacerlo. Pero se ve tan indefensa, a pesar de estar ella arriba su expresión es la de alguien que quiere ser tomada y su cuerpo me está diciendo "oh sí", me incita a que lo haga y yo no sé cómo decir que no. Por favor, señor muéstrame cómo hacerlo antes de que cometa una locura entre estas piernas.

Juro que en mi mente intento irme. ¡Vete, vete, vete! Por favor no hagas esto, me pido a mí misma, pero estamos en tal posición, puedo sentir sus manos tocando mi abdomen y me desabrocha el pantalón. Trató de negarme, de decir algo, pero entonces su boca se encuentra con la mía y no puedo decir que no.

Mientras me besa apasionadamente mi subconsciente no deja de gritar "di no a esto. Di no, por favor, tienes que decir que no", sin embargo, esta mujer es muy hábil y me hace elevarme a un nivel de excitación donde ya no me puedo controlar. De inmediato invierto nuestras posiciones, ahora ella se encuentra abajo y me extiende los brazos pidiéndome que la tome, sobra decir que no planeaba hacerme del rogar.

Esa noche entre las sabanas de su cama la hago mía, quitarle la ropa fue lo más complicado que se presentó durante nuestro encuentro, sus labios gritaron mi nombre toda la noche mientras yo me encargaba de darle lo que quería. Quise decir que no, pero su cuerpo estaba tan caliente gritándome "Oh sí".

Desearía poder decir que esa fue la primera y última vez que engañaba a mi esposo, pero Fionna Reynolds y yo tuvimos muchos encuentros más, en especial durante la temporada que Gumball se fue con su padre. No puedo decir nada en mi defensa, siempre han podido más un par de piernas frente a mí que el sentido común. Dije que sería la última vez y no pude parar, se volvió un pasatiempo, el mejor que he tenido. Cielo santo, Fionna era tan atractiva, nadie podría decirle que no a una mujer como ella, y yo no fui la excepción.

Aprovechaba cada salida de mi esposo para meterla en mi cama y hacerla mía una y otra vez, tocar sus piernas de terciopelo y besar esos exquisitos labios. No diré que la culpa no era una constante en mi vida, pero cuando ella estaba presente era difícil recordar que estaba haciendo algo indebido.

Ni con todo eso disminuyeron mis pensamientos hacia Bonnibel, en los momentos en que más la necesitaba, más desesperadamente tomaba a Fionna. Nunca quise hablar sobre mis sentimientos o la compenetración que me une a la hermana de mi esposo, y éste tampoco era el momento para ello. No estando en los brazos de esta guapísima mujer que puede hacerme olvidar todo en segundos.

Después de un mes de iniciado el romance fue cuando llegó el verdadero problema, una carta dejada en mi puerta, por suerte fui yo quien la encontró y no Gumball. Estaba dirigida a mí específicamente y tenía grabado el nombre "Señor Marshall Reynolds", y las cosas se ponían mejor cuando comenzabas a leer.

"Estimada señora, espero que esta carta la encuentre con buena salud, y lo suficientemente prospera para poner dinero dentro de los bolsillos de gente como yo que pasa un mal momento, veras es mi esposa a la que decidiste cogerte…"

—Mierda… —musité molesta mientras continuaba leyendo sin poder creer cada palabra ahí escrita.

"¡Oh, no! Parece que volviste cornudo al tipo equivocado, así que ahora paga el precio por los pantalones que desabrochaste. Y no se preocupe señora, una vez que el dinero esté en mis manos podrá seguir viendo a la puta de mi esposa, mientras sea la cantidad correcta o de lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad de contarle a su esposo".

Maldición. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Estaba más que claro el maldito juego en el que me estaba metiendo. Quise tirar todo por la ventana, por poco perdí el control, pero me contuve, no podía dejar que Gumball supiera y para eso debía pensar con claridad lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Lo primordial era esconder esa carta donde nadie pudiera encontrarla, de modo que, la metí en uno de los cajones de mi despacho, nadie entra ahí aparte de mí. Por el momento estoy a salvo, pero no será así por mucho tiempo si no hago algo al respecto.

Boté unas hojas que estaban sobre el escritorio al no saber qué más hacer y salí casi corriendo de la casa, llegar a la de Fionna no me tomó más de diez minutos y me dediqué a golpear su puerta insistentemente hasta que ésta se abrió dejando ver a Fionna Reynolds con un sencillo camisón de dormir que ni siquiera estaba bien sujeto, los tirantes resbalaban por sus hombros dejando a la vista su pronunciado pecho. Por poco olvido a qué había venido exactamente.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? —le grité a la cara entrando sin dudar a su casa.

Ella estaba pasmada y cerró lentamente la puerta, parecía asustada por mi comportamiento, pero no me detuve a pensar mucho en ello, el rencor de saber que me había traicionado era más fuerte que todo lo demás. Necesitaba escuchar su versión de la historia.

— ¡No, señora! —gimió echándose en mis brazos.

Era un desastre, se veía patética y seguramente yo igual al haber creído en ella, confiado en sus mentiras.

Me la saqué de encima y resbaló quedando de rodillas en el suelo, me tomó de la manga cuando pasaba por su lado dispuesta a salir de ahí y volví la vista a tiempo para ver lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

—No se vaya, por favor —me rogó mirándome con una expresión derrotada.

— ¿Entonces toda tu historia fue una mentira? —le reclamé—. Sólo querías esperar para que tu esposo me enviara una carta sobornándome.

—Yo no sé de ninguna carta —dijo en medio del llanto.

No sabía si decía la verdad, pero sólo podía pensar en todo lo que podría perder si esa información llegaba a salir a la luz. Yo soy secretario de tesorería, puedo perder mi puesto, arruinaría a mi país. Nadie va a desempeñar el papel tan bien como yo.

—Deja de llorar maldita sea, ¡levántate!

Ella no me hizo caso, seguía tomando mi camisa y el camisón se zafaba cada vez más sin poder cubrir su torso en su totalidad.

— ¡No sabía lo que hacía! —gritó.

La confirmación estuvo clara, me arrodille frente a Fionna con el rostro desencajado. Estaba muy molesta por toda esta situación en la que me había metido. Bonnibel jamás habría cometido un acto como éste.

—Estoy arruinada —le grité.

—Por favor, no me deje con él, indefensa —me pidió a su vez.

—Yo estoy indefensa, ¿cómo pude hacer esto? —dije más para mí que para ella, pero seguía mirándola con rabia.

Me levanté pasándome la mano por el cabello en actitud contrariada, casi desesperada. La escuché hablar y giré a verla, quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Sólo dale lo que pide y podrás tenerme —dijo.

Le di la espalda de nuevo con los nervios a flor de piel.

—No te quiero —le dije alejándome de ella.

Pude escuchar cómo se levantaba, sus tacones resonaron en el suelo y su voz parecía titubear.

—Lo que sea que él quiera… Si le pagas…

—No te quiero, yo no… —le dije por segunda vez, interrumpiendo su discurso.

— ¡Podrás quedarte! —gritó ella.

Señor muéstrame cómo decir que no, supliqué. Si esto seguía así no podría contenerme por más tiempo.

La sentí acercarse y rodear mi cintura con sus brazos para luego recargar su barbilla en mi hombro y besarme el cuello… Maldición, esta mujer es una tramposa. No sé cómo decirle que no, no soy buena negándome a satisfacer a una bella dama. La situación es irremediable. Ella pasa a un lado de mí y quedamos frente a frente antes de darse vuelta y mostrarme su espalda, esa que tantas veces ya he acariciado.

Señor, por favor, muéstrame cómo decir que no.

—Indefensa —susurra.

Su cuerpo de nuevo me grita que sí. Me está tentando al acercarse tanto y tomar mis manos para dirigirlas hasta sus pechos, el camisón ya no los estaba cubriendo y no llevaba nada más debajo.

Enséñame cómo decir que no. Yo no sé cómo hacerlo, que alguien me diga cómo debo negarme a acariciar este cuerpo que me pide cada vez más. ¿Cómo puedo decir que no? No tengo a donde ir, estoy atrapada entre sus brazos, y su cuello huele tan bien que no puedo evitar morderlo.

Vete, vete, vete. Me dice mi mente, pero cuando se da vuelta y su cuerpo se encuentra sobre el mío no puedo decir que no. Nos movemos rápidamente a la habitación y la tomó como lo he hecho tantas otras veces.

Mi consciencia grita no, y yo, sin embargo, no puedo parar de decir:

—Sí…

La hago mía una vez más. Recorro su piel con mis manos y me abrazó a ella sintiendo cómo me corrompe la poca honra que me quedaba y encantaba sigo con su juego. Nunca he sido buena para decir que no, una vez que se empieza no se detiene hasta que termina.

—Sí.

No, debería estar diciendo que no, ¿pero qué estoy haciendo?

—Sí.

Yo no sé decir que no, así termino en su cama una vez más, tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que estoy haciendo porque me avergüenza saber que no debería. No importa que mi mente me grite que me vaya, no tengo a donde ir cuando estoy entre sus brazos.

Salgo de la recamara dejándola ahí, iba abrochándome los pantalones y me encuentro con un hombre de cabello oscuro y piel pálida, tan delgado como una espiga. Yo no digo nada, él me observa y sonríe.

— ¿Entonces? —me pregunta.

Me quedo callada por un momento antes de suspirar y sacar la billetera de donde saco una cifra de dinero al azar y se la entrego. Parece complacido al ver la cantidad que tiene ahora entre sus manos.

—Nadie necesita saber.

El señor Reynolds hace una seña de caballería levantando su sombrero y decido marcharme a mi propio hogar. Tal parece que podré estar viendo a Fionna Reynolds tal como antes, mientras siga pagando una considerable suma.

Todo porque yo no sé decir que no.

* * *

 **Respuesta de review.**

 **LucyLoquilla:** Será mejor que tengas pañuelos a la mano jaja en especial para el último.

Y bueno, en realidad Marceline sí quiere a Bonnie, pero su prioridad es salir adelante, entonces eso tiene mucho que ver también.

Espero que disfrutes igual de estos nuevos apartados que tendrá la historia :3


	3. Congratulations

Wiii, Me gustaba tanto que me puse a escribirlo y no pude parar.

Espero disfrutaran mucho de este mini fic basado en canciones de Hamilton.

Este último capítulo aborda en primera instancia "We know", "hurricane" y muy brevemente "The Reynolds Pamphlet", pero lo verdaderamente importante viene en la parte narrada por Bonnibel que es exactamente todo de "Congratulations", por eso el nombre del capítulo.

 **Una aclaración importante:** La primera parte es narrada por Marceline y la segunda (a partir de la línea divisora) por Bonnie.

Ahora que, no necesitan haber escuchado las canciones o visto todo el musical para entender, he puesto lo necesario para que la historia sea comprensible por sí misma, pero menciono lo de la música para aquello que sí lo conozcan ;3

En fin, nos leemos después en otra historia, hasta luego, no olviden decirme qué les ha parecido este triste y maravilloso drama.

* * *

Hace relativamente poco perdí mi trabajo en la tesorería del país por culpa del nuevo presidente, pero eso no bastó para detenerme. Oh no, definitivamente no pensaba quedarme callada y lo destruí públicamente. Mi escritura siempre ha sido mi fuerte.

Pensaba en eso cuando unos pasos me interrumpieron.

—Señor vicepresidente. Turtle. Senador Space.

No los escuché entrar a casa, pero seguramente Gumball los dejó pasar antes de salir como me había avisado que haría. Me levanté del asiento y ellos se acercaron, nunca me han caído bien, Space fue mi primer amigo, pero eso cambió cuando traicionó nuestro partido para poder convertirse en senador del país.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

Si creían poder arrinconarme estaban muy equivocados.

—Tenemos los talones de los cheques de cuentas separadas —dijo el vicepresidente Fire dejándolos sobre mi escritorio.

—Casi mil dólares pagados en distintas cantidades —prosiguió Turtle.

—A un tal Marshall Reynolds hace unos años —completó Space.

Yo sonreí.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? ¿Ya terminaron?

—Estás en una situación única en virtud de tu posición —dijo Turtle adelantándose unos pasos.

El vicepresidente sonrió y se sentó sobre mi escritorio.

—Aunque yo no diría la palabra "virtud" en esta situación —comentó señalando los papeles donde supuestamente probaban mi fraude.

—Para buscar ganancias financieras y desviarte de tu misión sagrada —continuó Turtle.

Space se limitaba a quedarse observándome, al menos de momento.

—Y la evidencia señala que te involucraste en especulación financiera —añadió el vicepresidente.

Creían seguro que con eso yo terminaría amedrentada y confesando un crimen que no he cometido y que no pienso cometer.

—Un inmigrante malversando fondos de nuestro gobierno. —Justo cuando creí que Space no podía decepcionarme más.

El vicepresidente se levantó del escritorio y le dejó la posición de seguir hablando a mi viejo amigo, aunque no sin lanzar un último comentario.

—Ya puedo ver los titulares, tu carrera se acabó.

—Espero que hayas guardado dinero para tu esposo y tu futura descendencia —comentó Space acercándose todavía más, tratando de intimidarme.

—Mejor será que vuelvas corriendo al lugar de dónde vienes —Rio Turtle.

Los otros dos le celebraron la gracia.

Yo no había quitado mi sonrisa en ningún momento y me acerqué a ellos rodeándolos como haría un cazador, pensaba defenderme, no podía dejar que dijeran mentiras en mi contra.

— ¡Ja! Ustedes ni siquiera saben que es lo que están pidiendo que confiese —me burlé.

—Confiesa —me advirtió el vicepresidente.

Yo llegué hasta él plantándole cara.

—No tienen nada, y yo no tengo que decirles nada. A menos que…

Me quedé pensativa, tal vez no era la mejor de mis ideas, pero podría sacarme de este lío y evitar que me acusen de un fraude que no cometí.

—A menos que… —repitió el señor Fire.

—Si puedo probar que no rompí la ley, ¿prometen no contar a nadie más lo que vieron?

Ellos se miraron entre sí sin responder.

— ¿Es eso un sí? —pregunté.

—Sí —dijo algo extrañado el vicepresidente.

Me dirigí a ese cajón donde guardaba tan celosamente la carta recibida hace años por el señor Marshall Reynolds y se la entregué a Space, la persona más cercana. Él la desdobló y comenzó a leer en voz alta, cuando llegó a la parte donde mencionaba que me cogí a su esposa tanto Fire como Turtle se acercaron más, visiblemente sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Fire.

—Ella me cortejó, me escoltó a su cama y cuando me tuvo arrinconada fue que Reynolds me extorsionó. Le pagué cada tres meses una cantidad absurda. —expliqué—. Pude haber herido mortalmente mis oportunidades, pero mis papeles están en orden.

Caminé hasta donde estaban ellos y saqué una carpeta que les dejé abierta sobre el escritorio para que pudieran comprobar que no estaba mintiendo.

—Como pueden ver he llevado un registro de cada cheque en mi enrevesada historia. Compárenlo otra vez con su lista y vean que coinciden. Nunca me gasté un centavo que no fuera mío. —Sonreí con sorna—. Mandaron a los perros tras mi rastro, está bien, sí tengo un motivo por el cual avergonzarme, pero no cometí traición ni ensucié mi buen nombre porque como ven no hice nada que provocara acción legal. ¿Mis respuestas les satisfacen?

—Dios mío —pronunció el vicepresidente y comenzó a salir de la habitación.

—Caballeros, hay que irnos —dijo Turtle siguiéndolo de cerca.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunté antes de que se marcharan.

El vicepresidente se giró y me miró.

—La gente no sabrá lo que sabemos —aseguró.

Yo detuve a Space antes de que saliera con los otros dos tomándolo de la manga. Él esperó.

—Space, ¿cómo sabré que no usarás esto en mí contra la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos?

—Marceline, los rumores sólo crecen. Y ambos sabemos lo que sabemos.

Se marcharon dejándome sola en una espiral de pensamientos y preocupaciones, me recargué en el borde del escritorio y comencé a pensar lo silencioso que es estar dentro del huracán. Mi vida nunca fue la mejor de todas, me costó abrirme paso para poder llegar hasta donde estoy ahora; cuando tenía diecisiete un huracán destruyó el pueblo donde vivía, yo no me ahogué, es como si no pudiera morir. Escribiendo logré salir, escribí todo lo que pudiera ver, noté pronto que todos en el pueblo tenían puestos sus ojos en mí. Recuerdo perfectamente bien que pasaron un plato de colecta entre ellos; desconocidos que fueron conmovidos por mi historia, lograron reunir lo suficiente para que yo me comprara un pasaje en barco con destino a New York…

Levanté la cabeza, en mi mirada había determinación.

Escribiendo logré salir del infierno, escribiendo logré llegar a la revolución, fui más ruidosa que el estallido de una campana. Le escribí a Gumball cartas de amor hasta que lo conquisté. Escribí sobre la constitución y la defendí bien; y a pesar de la ignorancia y resistencia, yo creé sistemas financieros. Y cuando mis plegarias fueron reducidas con indiferencia tomé una pluma y escribí mi propia salvación.

Tenía doce cuando mi madre murió, ella estaba abrazándome, habíamos enfermado y me abrazaba, parecía que yo no podía morir…

Me quedé en silencio recordando cada vez que he salido adelante gracias a mis palabras, lo que escribo me ha llevado lejos y es la única forma que veo ahora de poder salir de esta situación, escribiré todo lo que puedo ver, los abrumaré con mi honestidad, este es el ojo del huracán, esta es la única manera en la que puedo proteger mi legado… El panfleto Reynolds.

Escribí toda mi aventura y la publiqué, defendí mi sinceridad con los fondos del país y limpié mi nombre de la traición, a pesar de saber que gracias a esto ya nunca podré aspirar a la presidencia, acababa de dejarle el camino libre a Fire. Mi noticia pronto se difundió, todo mundo hablando de ello, queda claro que mi familia enseguida se enteró, pero agravando mi sentimiento de culpa supe pronto que también Bonnibel lo sabía. ¿Habían visto a alguien arruinar su propia vida así?

* * *

El escándalo llegó a mis oídos incluso hasta mi residencia en Londres y tomé el primer barco a New York. Fui lo más rápido que pude a hablar con Marceline, tenía que encararla y gritarle todo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en esos momentos. Tardé unos cuantos días y por suerte la encontré, estaba en su despacho y lucía contrariada mientras observaba unos papeles con suma atención.

Dejé mi maleta en el suelo y eso la asustó. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos brillaron al verme, habría disfrutado eso tiempo atrás, pero ahora estaba tan enojada que no quise ver esa leve muestra de cariño, todo lo que podía pensar era el enorme daño que le había causado a mi hermano.

—Vine tan pronto me enteré.

Se puso en pie y se acercó hasta mí con paso apresurado, como si fuera el último rayo de esperanza dentro de esta tormenta que ella mismo había creado.

—Bonnibel —dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio—. Gracias a Dios, alguien que entiende lo que estoy intentando hacer.

No la dejé que se acercara más y le di una sonrisa torcida. Estaba tan furiosa que apenas me podía contener, le arrojé el panfleto al rostro sin que ella hiciera nada por evitarlo, parecía sorprendida por mis acciones.

—Felicidades. Haz inventado un nuevo tipo de estupidez. —No sabiendo que más hacer, caminé hasta situarme cerca de su estantería—. Un daño que nunca podrás deshacer, así de estúpida. Un "abrí todas las jaulas del zoológico", así de estúpida.

Ella me observaba en silencio mientras yo seguía con mi lista de razones por las que esto era lo peor que ha hecho en su vida.

— ¿De verdad no pensaste en esto bien? Tan estúpida. Repasemos —dije apoyando las manos en su escritorio, pero sin dejar de verla a los ojos—. Tomaste un rumor que unas pocas o tal vez dos personas sabían y lo desmentiste compartiendo una aventura de la que nadie te ha acusado.

Quería llorar de rabia, en especial porque ella ni siquiera estaba intentando defenderse de mis palabras, sólo se mantenía en la misma posición apretando en sus manos el panfleto que le había arrojado hace un momento. ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila en esta situación?

—Te supliqué que tomaras un descanso y te negaste —reclamé—. Tan asustada de lo que te harían tus enemigos. Tú eres el único enemigo contra el cual siempre logras perder. —Me acerqué de nuevo quedando a pocos centímetros y señalando su pecho con el dedo—. ¿Sabes por qué Fire siempre puede hacer lo que quiera? ¡Él no dignifica burlas en el patio de la escuela con una respuesta! Así que sí, felicidades.

La vi apretar los labios con fuerza ante la mención de aquel hombre que siempre ha detestado.

—Bonnibel…

Yo comencé a alejarme a la salida, no quería seguir viendo su estúpido y hermoso rostro que me cautivó tantos años atrás y con el que no he dejado de soñar desde entonces, a pesar de saber que es la esposa de mi hermano.

—Has re-definido tu legado. Felicidades —dije con amargura y sin girarme.

— ¡Era un acto de sacrificio político! —gritó antes de que pudiera salir.

— ¿Sacrificio? —susurré con una falsa sonrisa.

Me viene a hablar a mí de sacrificio. Me di la vuelta de nuevo y avancé hasta ella, esta vez iba a contarle toda la verdad, dudo que no lo sepa, pero tenía que decirlo directamente, que pudiera entender lo que es hacer un verdadero sacrificio.

—Languidecí en un matrimonio sin amor en Londres. Vivía sólo para leer tus cartas, cada vez que te veo pienso "Dios, ¿qué hemos hecho con nuestras vidas y hasta donde nos ha traído?" —Ella abrió mucho los ojos, ahora de verdad parecía dolida por lo que le decía, y yo estaba soltando una que otra lágrima, ya no era capaz de contenerlas—. Eso no seca mis lágrimas y no se las llevan los años, pero estoy de vuelta en la ciudad y estoy aquí para quedarme, ¿sabes que vine a hacer aquí?

—Bonnie… —dijo de nuevo y trató de secar mis mejillas.

Yo me alejé y las limpié por mi cuenta mientras la veía con toda la furia que era capaz de sentir en mi interior. Conociendo por primera vez en mi vida lo que era de verdad estar enojada a este grado.

— ¡No estoy aquí por ti! —Comencé a gritarle perdiendo el control—. Conozco a mi hermano tanto como me conozco a mí misma. No encontrarás a alguien tan confiable o amable y hace un millón de años él me dijo "Ella es mía". Así que me aparté, dejé a un lado lo que hubo entre nosotras.

Marceline comenzó a llorar también.

— ¿Sabes por qué? —Pregunté hecha un mar de lágrimas, y viéndola ser el mismo desastre que yo en estos momentos—. ¡Amo a mi hermano más que a nada en esta vida! ¡Elegiría su felicidad sobre la mía todo el tiempo! ¡Gumball…!

—Gumball —susurró.

Me acerqué y la tomé de las solapas. Ambas llorábamos, pero ni siquiera verla así pudo remitir mi enojo, estaba destrozada porque ella lastimó lo que yo tanto he intentado proteger, aquello por lo que sacrifiqué mi propia satisfacción, su matrimonio.

— ¡Es lo mejor que hay en nuestras vidas! Así que nunca olvides el hecho de que has sido bendecida por el mejor esposo… Nunca pudiste estar satisfecha. Dios, espero que ahora lo estés —dije soltándola, casi empujándola para alejarla de mí.

Ella no decía una palabra, pero me escuchaba atentamente y tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, probablemente yo me veía igual.

— ¡Felicidades! Por el resto de tu vida, cada sacrificio que hagas será por mi hermano. Dale la mejor vida… —Marceline se cubrió el rostro y sollozó con más fuerza—. Felicidades.


End file.
